


A Collection of Draco/Ginny Drabbles

by kadollan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadollan/pseuds/kadollan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles were written for Round Two of the DG_LDWS (Draco/Ginny Last Drabble Writer Standing) on LiveJournal in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Draco/Ginny Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I've collected all six rounds into one lengthy post, rather than doing several small ones. Each drabble has it's own summary.

**Title** : Extracurricular Charms  
 **** **Word Count** : 200  
 **Summary** : It's a simple spell.  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 1 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. The prompt was: "It's a simple spell...," 200 words.

"You don't know how to do this? Seriously."

Draco scowled. "No, I don't know how. Look it's never come up, alright?"

Ginny snickered.

"Oh for Salazar's sake, woman. That's not what I meant, and you know it. Where did you learn it, anyway? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Merlin, no. I've six brothers, if you'll remember. Every single one of them, at one time or another, has taken me aside to make sure I knew. Even Percy."

Draco considered this for a moment, then paled. "Even-"

Ginny nodded. "Oh yes. The twins as well. I won't show you what else they tried to teach me, I'm not sure your delicate sensibilities could handle it. How is it that no one has ever shown you this?"

"Who would have done? Not my father certainly, nor my mother. She'd find the whole business entirely too plebian."

"Not Pansy, then?"

"As though I'd let her near my wand! I very much think not."

"Right then. I retract the question. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I can teach it to you now. It's a simple spell."

Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the space between them and said,  _"Contraceptus!_ "

 

 **Title** : The Tower  
 **** **Word Count** : 387  
 **Summary** : The Astronomy Tower doesn't hold pleasant memories for Draco.  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 3 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. The prompt was: "Astronomy Tower," 100-499 words"I never meant to bring you here."

"I brought myself, Malfoy." Ginny's response was tart, but she slipped her hand into Draco's and leaned in towards him.

He closed his eyes and accepted the simple comfort of her touch. After a moment he stepped back and turned towards the night sky.

"It wasn't dark that night. Or so cold. The sun was just setting, and a breeze was coming in over the lake."

"Draco, you don't have to—"

"I do though, I do have to. You have to know--I need to tell you. I was so scared, and so very angry. He had been living in our house over the summer, and I'd seen what He was capable of. It wasn't just myself I was trying to protect, although I knew He'd kill me if I failed. My parents—" He stopped, and took a shaky breath. "They were no longer in His favor."

Ginny moved to stand next him, their bodies so close that he could feel her warmth, though they weren't actually touching. "Draco, I know you didn't really want to do it. You don't have to tell me this."

He choked out a half-laugh. "Oh, but I did. That's just it. I hated him; I blamed him for everything that was wrong with the world. I wanted to kill him. I just couldn't. When the time came to act, to prove my worth, to save my mother," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I couldn't do it."

"Draco." She slipped her arm around his waist. "I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to hate you? Call you a failure? Am I supposed to be horrified that you hated Professor Dumbledore?" Draco started to pull away, but she refused to let him. "Of course you hated him. I don't care about any of that."

At this Draco did pull away. "Are you even listening to me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's you that's not listening you great prat. I'm telling you it doesn't matter. When the time came you couldn't do it. You. Didn't. Kill. Him. That's enough. Now put your arms back around me would you, it's bloody cold out here."

At this he did laugh. "I don't deserve you."

"Too right."

 

 **Title** : Hanging on in Quiet Desperation is the English Way  
 **********Word Count** : 390  
 **Summary** : Nineteen Years later...  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 4 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. The prompt was: "Inspired by this quote: 'Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable.' ~ Sydney Smith  **and must be Epilogue compliant** ," 100-499 words. 

  
Draco sighed and barely kept himself from running a hand through his hair. It was thinning – he was sure it was thinning – and it wouldn't do to call attention.

His wife was already walking back towards the barrier to King's Cross station, though the train had not yet started to move. She'd only walked a handful of steps before the fog swallowed her and she was gone. That was her way, he supposed. She made appearances when it was expected of her, and did her duty as a Malfoy, but appearance and duty were all she ever gave to her husband and her son.

For his own part, Draco planned to watch the Hogwarts Express for as long as he could, until there was nothing left but a puff of smoke and a speck of red on the horizon. He had surprised himself as much as anyone when he'd overruled Asteria's declaration that of course, little Scorpius will be attending Durmstrang.

Well, no little Scorpius would not, and for Merlin's sake quit calling him that, woman. He's eleven.

Asteria had put up a token protest, but she'd lost interest quickly and left Draco to make the arrangements. Draco spared a moment to think of his own mother. Whatever her faults had been, he had never been in any doubt that Narcissa had loved him fiercely. Scorpius had no such assurances.

He stood and waited until the Hogwarts Express had completely faded from view and silently wished his son a peaceful and safe first year.

A high pitched laugh and a flash of red startled Draco out of his reverie. A sweet-faced little girl with hair that burnt through the mist ran up to Ginny Weasley, no Ginny Potter, and threw her arms up for a hug. He'd seen her earlier when she was loading her two older children onto the train – that many red heads being that loud in one place would have been difficult to miss.

He'd turned away, before. He'd seen her standing there with Potter – with her husband, so of course he had turned away. But not before meeting her eyes and nodding, just the once.

He watched her now as she laughed and swung her daughter up into a fierce hug.

He sighed again and allowed himself a moment to regret what never could have been.

 

 **Title** : To Get her Attention  
 **** **Warnings** : A bit AU. Ginny works for her brothers at the shop.  
 **Word Count** : 494  
 **Summary** : Draco wonders how to get the girl, and Ginny's a bit of a spazz.  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 5 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. The prompt was: "Inspired by this quote: "Love is an exploding cigar we willingly smoke." ~ Lynda Barry and must take place at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

  
Ginny groaned when she saw Malfoy walk into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He'd been uncharacteristically pleasant to her lately, and it was starting to make her nervous. If he'd been any other boy she might have harbored a suspicion that he fancied her based on the way he'd been carrying on.

Which was ridiculous of course, because he didn't fancy her. He was a Malfoy and she a Weasley, and therefore he hated her. It was obvious and logical, and no amount of door holding, sweet smiles or a distinct lack of taunting and rudeness was going to stand in the face of logic.

She'd dared to hope that he'd wandered into her brothers' shop for some Puking Pastilles, but of course he started walking straight towards her. Or towards the counter, rather. Obviously he wasn't actually walking towards her. She just happened to be standing near the place that he was headed. Obviously.

Plastering on her best "greet the customer" smile, she sternly advised herself to get a grip. "Hello, Malfoy. How can I help you?"

"Hello yourself, Weasley. I need something to help me get a girl's attention."

Ginny blinked. He was still there. "I beg your pardon? You want to impress a girl...and you came here?"

He nodded. "She's not your average girl. Now, I don't want any exploding cigars, mind. Nothing that might upset her--I just want to get her to talk to me. What do you suggest?"

Ginny swallowed. Her heart was beating too fast, "Ah well, what's she-" she took a deep breath. "What's she like then?"

Draco smirked. "Gorgeous. Funny, brilliant, charming, stubborn, and willfully oblivious."

"Oh." She paused to consider for a moment. "I think I may have just the thing."

Ginny bolted towards the back-room, calling out "Back in a moment!" over her shoulder as she did so.

As soon as the door shut, she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Did Draco really mean that he was interested in her? She sure hoped so, because otherwise she was about to make a colossal fool of herself.

Scrambling for a bit of parchment, she hastily scrawled out a quick note and folded it as neatly as she could with shaking fingers. Putting her shopkeeper's smile back on, she went back to the front of the shop and saw that he'd waited for her. She took a deep breath and held out the parchment.

He arched an eyebrow, and reached out to take it. "It'll help you get her attention," she blurted out. "But you can't -- don't! -- open it in here. Wait until you're home."

He gave the parchment a slight tug. "Alright, but you'll have to let go or I can't open it anywhere." Blushing, Ginny forced herself to relax her fingers and sagged in relief as he walked back out the door to Diagon Alley.

She shook her head in disbelief. Had she really just given Draco Malfoy her floo address?

 

 **Title** : A Happy Thought  
 **Warnings** : Sweater vests and marmalade  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Summary** : Mmm, a happy thought.  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 6 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. Round 6 had two prompts. The first was: "Bite" and had to be exactly 100 words.

  
"Would you look at that?" Ginny murmured.

"Look at what?" Hermione didn't look up from her book as she reached out and took a piece of toast from the overloaded platter.

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was striding towards the Slytherin table.

"Mmm. I would really like a bite of  _that_." Ginny did not understand how anyone could look so good in a sweater vest.

Clearly confused, Hermione looked down at her toast and then up at Ginny. "You could always get your own, you know."

Ginny laughed. "Now there's a happy thought. Pass us the marmalade, would you?"

  
 **Title** : Two Evils  
 ******Warnings** : Boring Ministry cocktail parties and bad canapes.  
 **Word Count** : 499  
 **Summary** : Choosing between two evils wasn't really that hard after all.  
 **Notes** : Written for Round 6 of the [](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dg_ldws**](http://dg-ldws.livejournal.com/)  challenge. Round 6 had two prompts. The second prompt was: "Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before" and had to be exactly 499 words.

  
Ginny shifted her weight as discretely as she could. Her new shoes were killer, but sweet Merlin they hurt her feet. She took another sip of her champagne and smiled at the man who was earnestly explaining... she wasn't sure what exactly. She'd stopped actually listening while he was talking about how the tariffs on imported Flying Carpets would do the Wizarding economy a world of good.

"And you can see that they would be far more practical for the young wizarding family with children. Broomsticks are clearly inferior, and the floo unreliable. I'm sure you agree, Miss-"

She smiled again and pretended to see someone she knew across the room. "Of course, Mr. Walberg. Perhaps you should speak with the head of the Department for Magical Transportation? I'm sure my brother would be fascinated by your proposal." Ginny was fairly certain Percy would be no such thing, but she rather thought he deserved a meeting with this man after the years of cauldron bottom reports he'd put them all through.

She made her excuses to Mr. Walberg and escaped into the crowd. Ginny really hated Ministry cocktail parties. She wanted to be at home in her bath with a glass - no make that a bottle - of a crisp Riesling. Add candles and a fit young man to rub her feet, and it would be a perfect night.

"Ginny. You look entirely too pleased. What are you plotting?" Draco Malfoy's smooth baritone startled Ginny and her little fantasy popped like one of the soap bubbles in that bath.

"World domination through the importation of airbourne floor coverings. Was there something that I could help you with?"

"Ooh, testy. Must be those shoes, which are divine, by the way. Say you'll finally give in and come away with me for the weekend."

"Explain to me how it is that a man who purports to be straight notices a woman's shoes?"

Draco laughed. "Two words. Narcissa Malfoy."

As he was talking, Draco linked his arm through Ginny's and started to gently steer her towards the door.

"Hey! Hold on there, you. I haven't said yes, have I?"

"Not yet you haven't, but here comes your earnest Mr. Walberg, and he seems intent on regaining your undivided attention. How about just drinks then?"

Ginny could feel herself wavering.

"Do you really think that spending time with me would be that much worse than another hour here on your feet, eating bad canapes and listening to that old bore?"

"Unkind," she murmured. Then she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Mr. Walberg was, indeed, heading their way. "Merlin, here he comes."

Suddenly the idea of having drinks with Draco was becoming more and more attractive.

"I find that when I have to choose between two evils, I always pick the one I've never tried before."

Laughing, and feeling a bit reckless, Ginny nodded. "Alright then. I think I fancy a Riesling."

She might get that foot rub after all.


End file.
